Sospechoso silencio
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: ¡No tan fuerte Scott, me duele!¡Ay!- ¡No puedo hacerlo si te quejas tanto! - Gales palideció, ¿Que diablos le hacia Escocia al pequeño Arthur?


Disclaimer: Hetalia ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen… y es una pena que Gales ni Escocia sean personajes Oficiales…

Toda la casa estaba sumida en un apacible y grato silencio... esperen... ¿Que? Eso... eso es simplemente imposible, sobretodo si la modesta casa es compartida por los hermanos del Reino unido, si, Gales, escocia y por supuesto el pequeño y bien encaminado Inglaterra. Gales estaba algo dudoso, ¿Realmente debía preocuparse del hecho que la casa este en completo silencio y calma? Bueno... conociendo lo travieso que era aún Inglaterra (aunque era comprensible, pues el niño apenas contaba con trece años) y lo impaciente y malhumorado que llegaba a ser Escocia... si, era completamente sensato y normal preocuparse por aquel sospechoso silencio casi sepulcral.

Gales suspiró, dispuesto a levantarse de aquel sillón en el cual había estado descansando las anteriores dos horas, y la causa por la cual había despertado, pues el estúpido sofá era jodidamente incomodo. Solo se había echado ahí exhausto y derrotado por aquel insoportable calor que se había presentado toda la mañana y amenazaba con no irse. Pero eso por lo menos ya había pasado, dejando así una placentera tarde en la cual se podía disfrutar del fresco vientecillo que había decido salir. Irguió su cuerpo lentamente, sintiendo un curioso cosquilleo que se expandía por su brazo derecho, pero claro, se había dormido con la cabeza sobre el, por lo que evidentemente la extremidad le quedo acalambrada y un tanto adolorida. El viejo sillón ya no era tan cómodo como antes, y eso el Galés bien pudo comprobarlo pues ahora sentía todas sus extremidades algo resentidas, se acomodó sentándose en un extremo del sofá y comenzó a estirar sus extremidades, tanto como sus músculos se lo permitían. Luego de aquella acción el rubio se levanto de aquella reliquia a la que llamaban sofá, pero antes de salir de la sala se le quedo mirando unos segundos, pensando que quizás comprar uno nuevo no era una mala idea…

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos, mirando cada detalle de este, los cuadros perfectamente colocados a los costados de cada pared, paisajes y retratos inundaban el pasillo, en una pequeña mesa esquinera posaba un jarrón, seguramente heredado y mas costoso que la casa misma… Valla, nunca antes se había percatado de aquellos detalles, quizás debería poner mas atención al ambiente en el que vive, por que después de todo ese era su hogar y debería conocer a la perfección cada rincón de la casa, si, se aprendería todos los deta…

¿Uh?- eso fue lo único que pudo articular antes de que sus oídos percibieran un casi inaudible sonido, seguramente proveniente de la habitación de Inglaterra, que era la mas cercana de aquel pasillo-.

Mientras mas pasos daba mas podía oír aquellos extraños ruidos… que mas bien parecían… parecían gemidos…

El rubio estaba completamente extrañado, al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Arthur pudo escuchar claramente algo que hizo palidecer cada fibra de su ser.

¡Aahh, Scott m-me duele! ¡Sácala ya! -. Si, esa era claramente la voz de su hermano pequeño, Inglaterra, pero ¿¡Porque diablos gemía de esa forma! ¿¡Y por que mierda mencionaba esas malsonadas palabras a Scott! Acaso… acaso ellos estaban….

Sus mejilla ahora se adornaban por un notable y nada sutil sonrojo… ¿En realidad estaban haciendo ''eso''? Sus dudas fueron tiradas a la basura cuando otra voz lo sacó de sus incestuosas indagaciones.

¡Cállate de una buena vez, Arthur! No puedo hacerlo bien si te quejas tanto, ¡debes relajarte o te dolerá aún más!

Dios… esto no podía estar pasando… o por lo menos no aún… Arthur aun era muy pequeño... ¡Ese bastardo de Scott! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a arrebatarle su inocencia a su propio hermano menor? Que debería hacer… ¿Unírseles? Después de todo el daño ya estaba hecho… ¡No, Dios, claro que no! ¿¡Como pudo haber llegado a pensar así? Gales se abofeteo mentalmente por aquellos pervertidos pensamientos.

La solución estaba clara… debía interrumpir heroicamente, quitar a Arthur de los brazos del pervertido y pedófilo de Scott y luego… bueno, seguramente Scott no se quedará de brazos cruzados y lo golpearía hasta matarlo… Bueno, ¡Por el bien de Inglaterra aguantaría los golpes! Todo con tal de salvar la inocencia de su hermano, después de todo, si no le demostraba su cariño por medio de palabras, lo haría por medio de acciones.

Si, ya estaba decidido, primero empujaría la puerta de una sola patada, gritaría alguna frase salvadora, algo así como -¡No te atrevas a continuar, maldito bastardo! -. Luego entraría rápidamente antes de que Scott pudiera reaccionar e igualmente de rápido cogería a Arthur e intentaría salir por donde mismo entro, pero claro, la parte mas difícil seria enfrentar la desenfrenada furia de su pelirrojo hermano…

Diablos, hoy no he visto ningún hada que me pueda ayudar… ¡Esas estúpidas nunca están cuando se les necesita!-. Pensaba el rubio mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su pálida frente.

Pero debía seguir con su elaborado plan, cueste lo que cueste…No importa si salía casi muerto, no importa si después de eso se tendrían que realizar su funeral… no, debía actuar, y pronto, pues los gemidos y suplicas de Inglaterra seguían filtrándose por aquella puerta.

¡Scott, estúpido pervertido suelta a Arthur ahora mismo!-. Gritó a todo pulmón en el mismo instante en que pateaba la puerta, dejando antes sus ojos aquella escena que hasta entonces solo se había imaginado… pero… esto era algo diferente…

¿Uh?-. Eso fue lo único que escucho salir de los labios de sus dos hermanos, pues luego de eso un prominente sonrojo volvió a instalarse en su cara y una mueca de confusión se instalo en los rostros de Escocia e Inglaterra.

¿Que pretendes pateando la puerta y gritándome pervertido, maldito bastardo?-. Dijo Scott dejando ver algo de molestia en su voz.

Y-yo…bueno…yo p-pensé q-ue… -. No, ni siquiera las palabras le salían, parecía que su mente estaba en blanco, realmente, de todas las situación posibles él se había imaginado la peor de todas…

Frente a él se encontraba un confundido Arthur sentado en el borde de la cama y a un ahora enfadado Scott sentado junto a él, retirándole pequeñas espinas que el menor tenia esparcidas por todo su brazo derecho, el cual el pequeño estiraba mientras el pelirojo las retiraba.

-El muy idiota salió a jugar al jardín y aunque le dije que no lo hiciera, se acercó al rosal y cayó en el… -. Dijo Escocia, mientras seguía con su tarea.

¡Aaah, te dije que las sacaras mas despacio, Scott! ¡Además, las rosas son mis flores favoritas!-. Gimió el menor mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Gales no sabia que palabra articular, sentía el pesado rubor en sus mejillas y de golpe se sintió la persona mas pervertida y ridícula de todo el mundo, ¿Verdaderamente había pensado así de sus hermanos?

Mierda. Era la única palabra sensata en aquella situación que su pervertida mente había malentendido totalmente… simplemente deseo no haberse levantado de aquel viejo e incomodo sillón…

Bueno….esto es un regalo para todas las mentes pervertidas… XD

Aclaración: Lo de las rosas se me ocurrió porque recordé que la flor nacional de Inglaterra es la rosa y mi mente sucia imagino toda esta situación XD

Well… sin nada mas que decir, me despido…

Good bye, bastards!


End file.
